ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Spotlight Awards
| location = San Jose, California, U.S. | country = | presenter = | host = | former name = | preshow_host = | acts = | reward = | year = | year2 = | holder_label = | holder = | most_awards = | most_nominations = | award1_type = | award1_winner = | award2_type = | award2_winner = | award3_type = | award3_winner = | award4_type = | award4_winner = | award5_type = | award5_winner = | website = | network = | runtime = | viewership = | producer = | director = | image2 = | image2size = | alt2 = | caption2 = | previous = | main = | next = }} The Spotlight Awards (GDC) was hosted annually by the Game Developers Conference from 1997 to 1999. Its focus was on the video and computer game industry. GDC now hosts another video game award ceremony call Game Developers Choice Awards since 2001. List of winners Best Game :1997 : Super Mario 64 Best Console Game :1997 : Super Mario 64 :1998 : (not awarded) :1999 : The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Best PC/Mac Game :1997 : Civilization II :1998 : (not awarded) :1999 : Half-Life Best Arcade Game :1997 : Virtua Fighter 3 Best Action Game :1997 : Duke Nukem 3D :1998 : Quake II :1999 : Half-Life Best Adventure Game/RPG :1997 : The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall :1998 : Final Fantasy VII :1999 : Baldur's Gate Best Sports Game :1997 : NHL Hockey '97 :1998 : :1999 : NFL Blitz Best Multiplayer Game :1997 : Quake :1998 : Quake II :1999 : StarCraft Best Strategy/War Game :1997 : Command and Conquer: Red Alert :1998 : :1999 : StarCraft Best Simulation Game :1997 : MechWarrior 2: Mercenaries :1998 : (not awarded) :1999 : Gran Turismo Best Flight or Flight Combat Simulator :1998 : Best Military Simulation :1998 : Best Trivia or Puzzle Game :1997 : You Don't Know Jack XL :1998 : :1999 : You Don't Know Jack 4: The Ride Best Educational/Children's Game :1997 : Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse :1998 : :1999 : Lego Creator Best Use of Audio :1997 : Quake :1998 : PaRappa the Rapper :1999 : Half-Life Best Music or Soundtrack :1997 : Quake :1998 : Blade Runner Best New Technology :1997 : Nintendo 64 from Nintendo :1998 : Best Use of Innovative Technology :1997 : Super Mario 64 for the N64 Best Use of Graphics :1998 : Quake II :1999 : Half-Life Best Use of Video :1997 : Wing Commander IV Most Innovative Game Design :1998 : PaRappa the Rapper :1999 : The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Best Script, Story or Interactive Writing :1997 : You Don't Know Jack XL Best Adaptation of Linear Media :1997 : I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream Best AI (Artificial Intelligence) :1999 : Half-Life Best Animation :1997 : Tomb Raider Best Prerendered Art :1997 : Zork Nemesis Annual Achievement Award for Game Design and Development :1998 : Age of Empires Lifetime Achievement Award for Game Design and Development :1998 : Dani Bunten Berry :1999 : Louis Castle References * Archive / 1999 Spotlight Awards * Archive / 1998 Spotlight Awards * Archive / 1997 Spotlight Awards Category:Video game awards Category:Awards established in 1997 Category:Awards disestablished in 1999